Polos opuestos
by Gabii McGarden
Summary: Él era un nuevo miembro de fairy tail y su llegada impresiono a todos "tengo una segunda oportunidad" no sabia que incluso en el amor la tendria, al conocerla a ella, alguien totalmente contraria a Silver, Sorano Aguria. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.

 **Sumary:** Él era un nuevo miembro de fairy tail y su llegada impresiono a todos "tengo una segunda oportunidad" no sabia que incluso en el amor la tendria, al conocerla a ella, alguien totalmente contraria a Silver, Sorano Aguria. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Advertencias:** este reto puede contener un poco de OoC y UA.

 **Polos opuestos**

 _Capitulo único_

Ha pasado tiempo desde su llegada, y su aura "fresca y bromista" encajaba a la perfección con todos, en especial con Gildarts, debido a sus puntos en común, como querer ir de misión junto a sus hijos y ser rechazados en cuanto pronunciaban una sola palabra, y después de eso emborracharse a mas no poder.

Cierto día se vio a Erza más inquieta que lo habitual, caminando de un lado para otro e ignorando aquellas peleas infantiles de sus dos mejores amigos, causando preocupación de ellos.

\- ¿Erza-san, sucede algo?- pregunto algo preocupada la pequeña peli azul.

\- Je... Je... ¡Jerall vendrá de visita! - Respondió con nerviosismo - yo... ¡no sé qué ponerme! ¡Y es mañana! - parecía que esto estaba derrotándola, por lo que todas las chicas la ayudaron a vestir de manera casual, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando la misma Erza decidió llevar su falda de tablones con la blusa blanca de botones, era bastante casual, mas no era la ropa que le habían dicho que llevara.

Ese día fue agotador, y pronto paso, algo inesperado.

\- ¡Jerall! - ella corrió a sus brazos y este la recibió de la misma manera.

\- Vaya, vaya, este gremio no esta tan mal -se adentró al lugar como toda una diva, pues llevaba una maleta pequeña de color blanco con brillos de rueditas, y su voz logro alarmar a todos, esa voz...

\- So... Sorano! - gritaron aquellos que la conocían.

\- Lo siento Erza, había dejado el gremio con Meredy pero Sorano se vino conmigo porque quería vacaciones, no te molesta ¿verdad? - decía apenado el peli azul.

\- No te preocupes, Lucy cuidara de ella - sonrió.

\- ¿¡Por qué yo!? - soltó ese grito típico de ella cuando le dejaban todo, apenas y aguantaba que se metieran a su casa, pero bueno, eso era algo anticipado.

Después de eso cada quien siguió sus labores, destruyendo cosas y tomando, pero Ángel al querer salir de ese ambiente fue a la barra, donde estaban Mira, Cana y Sil ver, era mínimo un poco más tranquilo, ella se sentó al lado del hombre, y este sonrió " una conquista más " pensó.

\- ¿Tu eres Sorano cierto? - le hizo platica preguntando primero su nombre, ella volteo a verlo, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- Así es - sonrió - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto.

\- Silver, Silver Fullbuster - respondió sonriente.

Se quedó en shock, ¿¡Fullbuster!?¿¡Era el padre del chico con el que había luchado antes!? ¿¡El padre del que la había derrotado!? ¿¡Era el!? ¿¡No estaba muerto!? - Ugh - susurro " solo espero y no sea igual de molesto " - ya veo -.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto - Mira-chan, ¿me das una cerveza? , oye, si quieres puedo invitarte algo - sonrió como Loke solía hacerlo, y enseguida detecto las segundas intenciones de él.

\- Oye, no estoy interesada en un hombre 10 años mayor que yo- dijo algo molesta.

En su vida lo habían hecho ver de esa manera, Leo le había enseñado sus "secretos" de conquistador y como él lo veía, todo le salía a la perfección, ¡si el mismo espíritu le enseño ejemplos con chicas de la ciudad! ¿¡Por qué le había salido mal justo ahora que llevaba meses de práctica!? "Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! " pasaba por su mente, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Fallo y tenía que repararlo, trago saliva y se dignó a responder.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero coquetear contigo? ¿Solo porque te invito un trago como caballero que soy?- se escudó en que era un caballero esperando no ser descubierto.

\- ¿Es acaso que me equivoque? - dijo sarcástica - apuesto que los chicos de allá te enseñaron todo lo que sabes - señalo a Gildarts y cierto peli naranja platicando en una mesa con chicas al rededor.

Maldita sea, ella lo descubrió y eso le molestaba, no sabía cómo actuar, jamás paso algo similar meses atrás y resignado dijo.

\- Perdone señorita " soy tan jodidamente irresistible que cualquiera que venga tratara de conquistarme" - se paró de la barra y salió de ahí.

"Qué asco de carácter" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo que volteaban la cara para salir de la vista del otro, no por que quisieran, sino porque desde ese momento era un hecho que se odiarían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ambiente era tenso entre ellos, saliendo un aura morada y poder mágico increíblemente fuerte, parecía como si fueran a pelear en cualquier momento y terminar por destruir el gremio si no fuera porque Erza los detenía al no poder estar con su querido novio por un instante en paz, frases como "¡Carajo! ¡Dejen de pelear!" Salían de su boca, y cuando estaba a nada de mandarlos a volar con su re- equipar más fuerte llegaban Lucy y Gray al rescate, parecían niños pequeños cuando estos los regañaban " él/ ella empezó" era algo que decían para defenderse, terminando marchando cada quien a su respectiva casa, la rubia partía a su hogar con Ángel al igual que el pelinegro con su padre.

\- Estoy harta de que traten de pelearse cada que pueden - les reclamo la pelirroja al día siguiente en el gremio.

\- Por lo que decidimos que ustedes saldrían juntos mañana - termino la frase Jerall.

\- No pienso salir con una escoria de hombre como el - hizo pucheros la albina.

\- Ni yo con la que se cree jodidamente sexy por tener pechos asquerosamente grandes - le contesto molesto al ver que lo llamaran escoria.

\- ¿¡Es acaso que quieres pelear!? - ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente.

\- No van a pelear, tome una decisión y fue aprobada por el maestro y todo el gremio - estaba a punto de ser sacada de sus casillas.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy de este gremio! - espero poder librarse de la cita, pero cuando volteo a ver a Jerall este alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Y quien es tu maestro Sorano? - le pregunto ocasionando que ella se enojara, por un momento odio haber querido vacaciones y seguir a su compañero, pero no le quedaba de otra más que hacer caso y resignados, aceptaron el castigo.

\- Pasare por ti a las 7:00 p.m. - dijo volteando la vista a otra parte, después se retiró del lugar dejándola sola, haciendo que ella también se fuera.

\- ¿Estas segura de que está bien hacer eso? - le pregunto el chico a su novia.

\- Estarán bien, me he dado cuenta que tienen puntos en común y podrían llevarse bien, son muy diferentes, eso lo acepto, también piensan muy diferente y se odian, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estoy segura de que incluso podrían llegar a ser una linda pareja, su diferencia hace que sean el uno para el otro, estoy segura de que aparte de mi alguien más lo noto - dijo con una sabiduría tan grande, como si fuese una experta en dicho tema.

\- Yo también creo lo mismo, solo espero que en esa cita no terminen por matarse - se imaginó una pelea donde ambos salían derrotados.

\- No te preocupes por eso, seguro que no lo harán - dijo riendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día y la hora acordada de la cita había llegado, como era de esperarse, Silver la había ido a recoger a casa de Lucy, esperando pacientemente afuera, en cambio, ella corría de allá para acá buscando un pequeño bolso emplumado, y cuando al fin lo encontró, salió viendo que lo había hecho esperar por media hora, rio para sí misma y busco alguna clase de vehículo por los alrededores, sin encontrar nada a cambio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le pregunto su acompañante.

\- El auto mágico - respondió.

\- ¿Auto? Nos iremos caminando, no te caerá mal un poco de ejercicio- bromeo un poco.

\- Ja - ja pero que gracioso- se cara expresaba todo lo contrario, pero a la vez preocupación oculta "¿De verdad estoy gorda?" Se examinó de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo era perfecto y lo sabía, ¿Porque él la había hecho dudar? Estaba confundida, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Logro notar la preocupación de la chica, soltó una risita, solo era una broma, ¿Porque ella examino su cuerpo? - era tan solo una broma, sabes -.

\- Obviamente lo sé - se molestó - solo quería revisar mi atuendo - prefería mentir por lo menos un poco.

No era un idiota como Natsu, él se daba cuenta de las cosas aunque no lo pareciera, pero como todos los hombres suelen pensar "pfff mujeres, ¡que complicadas son!" Paso por su mente mientras seguía caminando, ¡las estrellas lucían bellísimas! era un cielo despejado y la luna iluminaba las calles de la ciudad, sonrieron al ver un paisaje hermoso, pues iban pasando al lado del rio y reflejaba todo lo bello de ahí.

\- Es una noche preciosa ¿no crees?- el estaba feliz.

\- Si, es muy hermosa - le dio la razón sonriendo.

Caminaban sin decir una sola palabra, el ambiente era tranquilo y gozaban de la compañía del otro, extrañamente, Silver había olvidado por completo a donde llevaría a Sorano, estaba distraído y la miraba de reojo, no era tan mala como creía y ella pensaba lo mismo, y justo cuando ambos iban a cruzar palabra, salieron de la vista del otro.

\- Eres demasiado hermosa como para estar con alguien tan ruco como el - le decían jóvenes a la chica.

\- Pero donde esta Sora...- la buscaba con la mirada, para después encontrarla un tanto más lejos rodeada de magos que salían en un cartel de recompensas, eran buscados por secuestrar a mujeres y jamás dejaría que robaran a su cita por mero orgullo.

\- Maldita sea - gruño - ¿A quién carajos le llamas ruco?- dijo molesto detrás del que mantenía a Ángel abrazada por los hombros.

\- Suéltame - le grito.

-Ehhhhhhh - suspiro - obviamente a ti imbécil - él lo estaba desafiando y no contendría su furia.

\- ¡Cállate! - le grito mientras le lanzaba un ataque de hielo, ahora entendía porque la recompensa era alta, usaban magia de gran velocidad y no se capturaban rápido, su acompañante decidió hacer equipo con él porque les parecían irritantes.

\- Vayan mis ángeles - extendió su brazo para que de la palma de su mano salieran pequeñas criaturas explosivas, estas seguían a los jóvenes delincuentes, pero debido a que ellos eran muy rápidos chocaban con postes de luz, banquetas y cosas cercanas.

La lucha de los dos equipos duro así por un rato, el primero no podía alcanzar al segundo y el segundo no podía atacar al primero "si tan solo pudiera enfriarme la mente... enfriar... ¡congelar! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió antes? "se acercó a su compañera pidiéndole que distrajera a sus oponentes y como distracción salían mas ángeles de su palma, un ataque sorpresa surgió al congelar a los oponentes y amontonarlos juntos como si fueran estatuas en exhibición.

\- Tsk, estos tipos, nos darán una buena recompensa por ellos - sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Oh claro que sí, así que me darás la mitad mañana - le exigió la albina.

\- ¿Y porque no cobrarla ahora eh?- dijo dando un paso adelante, ella lo siguió y fueron a cobrar dicha cantidad de dinero.

Tenían jewels suficientes como para pagar los pocos daños que habían hecho e ir a un restaurante a cenar, realmente tenían hambre, la pelea por muy poco que hubiera durado (15 minutos, demasiado para ellos como magos poderosos que eran) les había abierto el apetito y ¿Que no mejor que saciarlo con un café y tartas? Decidió llevarla al mejor lugar que vendía pasteles en toda Magnolia, se sentía feliz de haber salido con ella y quiso demostrarlo comprando aquellos postres dulces.

\- Lo siento, pero lo dulce engorda - se disculpó viendo la cantidad de cosas que había comprado.

\- ¡Venga! Solo será un pequeño pedazo, para festejar - dijo inocentemente.

-B...bueno, pero si pierdo mi figura será tu culpa - partió un trozo poniéndolo en su plato.

\- Dudo mucho que engordes, te la pasas caminando con zapatos de tacón- comento mientras comía.

Platicaron durante horas, hablando de sus pasados, ambos eran oscuros y no tenían las manos del todo limpias, pues habían matado a seres por poder o bienestar, su charla fue tan larga que terminaron por sacarlos de la cafetería donde estaban, iban a cerrar, aparte de que sus pláticas hacían sentir temor a la gente, seguro que la personas no estaban preparadas para escuchar el humor negro de ellos, lo que los hizo sentir molestos yéndose del lugar indignados, sentían que debían ser tratados con hospitalidad y les daban eso, era normal sentirse así, por lo que se fueron a un bar cercano donde pudieran terminar su "platica tranquila" (como ellos decidieron llamarla) para terminar ser vistos de la misma manera, se rían a carcajadas de todo lo que veían y murmuraban, así que decidieron que su cita terminaría ahí, él la fue a dejar a casa de Lucy para luego partir a la suya, y sin duda esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente no había tensión entre ambos y se sonreían cuando chocaban miradas, efectivamente todos sabían que tuvieron una cita obligada, pero no tenían idea de que paso en dicho encuentro como para que de la noche a la mañana se llevaran tan bien. Los días transcurrieron y se les veía seguido platicando en alguna mesa, inclusive esto ayudo a que Sorano fuera un tanto más abierta y comenzara a tener amistades en el gremio.

Los sentimientos de Silver y Ángel fueron más allá del "solo amigos" por lo que a veces era incomodo hablar entre ellos sin escuchar a los demás murmurar, pero como no todo es color de rosa, justo cuando el Fullbuster declararía sus sentimientos escucho un rumor "ella se va... hoy" eso lo destrozo, se acercó a las chicas y estas le dijeron que se los había dicho una semana antes, dejo caer el ramo de rosas que tenía sujetado y la busco por todos los rincones de la ciudad ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada? Estaba triste, sentido, preocupado y por supuesto, molesto. Todo parecía que iba mal, pues justamente, comenzó a llover como si no hubiera mañana.

Gritaba su nombre por las calles encharcadas y preguntaba por ella a los de la ciudad, encontrando chicas que le reclamaban por haberlas dejado, todo lo dejo, solo por _ella,_ porque sabía que era alguien que marcaría su vida, pero lo había dejado solo y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, vio ese cabello largo y lacio azulado que parecía albino que conocía a la perfección - ¡Sorano! - La llamo haciendo que se volteara y llenara su rostro de impresión - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, justo hoy – dijo decepcionado.

\- Silver - murmuro ignorando que Jerall estaba a su lado - yo… lo siento -.

\- ¡Con una disculpa no arreglaras nada! - le grito - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí? - estaba derrotado, comenzaba a respirar por la boca y la lluvia recorría todo su rostro.

\- Yo… no quería lastimarte, pero fui egoísta al creer que no saldría lastimada al huir – lagrimas botaron de sus ojos - cada paso que daba, hacía sentir el dolor en mi alma - .

\- ¿Lastimada? ¿Por qué? Yo jamás te haría daño - se confundió bastante al escucharla y verla llorar.

\- No es eso, no lo comprendes, el amor es un sentimiento que te hace débil y vulnerable, se trata de inferioridad – comenzó a llorar con fuerza - el amor me hizo débil en la torre del cielo y lo único que me haría huir era ser un bello ángel -.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de que terminara pegándola a su cuerpo mientras la envolvía con sus brazos, sus ojos se llenaron de impresión al ver lo que hacía su amado, se separaron quedando a solo centímetros de sus rostros y sin poderlo evitar se dieron un beso largo bajo la lluvia y cuando se separaron para tomar aire ella hablo.

\- Me tengo que ir - señalo a Jerall que estaba atrás de ellos.

\- Te esperare… así tenga que pasar una eternidad – le sonrió – el hilo del destino rojo nos tiene atados - .

Ella sonrió y asintió lo último, marchándose hacia adelante con el peli azul "nos volveremos a ver" pensaron al mismo tiempo que salían de la vista del otro, no con un sentimiento de odio, sino, con esperanzas de volverse a ver.


End file.
